


Price of Religiosity

by Darkrealmist



Category: Othercide (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Corruption, Dark, Dreams vs. Reality, Film Noir, Gen, Harm to Children, Horror, Imprisonment, Monsters, Nightmares, Pain, Plague, Poetry, Priests, Religion, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on The Deacon.
Kudos: 1





	Price of Religiosity

Price of Religiosity

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Othercide_.

Summary:

A poem based on The Deacon.

* * *

Mother  
The Child deserved the prison I locked him beneath. It was the creed of my church  
The screed in viscid blood which gave me guidance and the promise of strength  
His pilgrimage through the clay-flooded cellar tied him to his agony. It binds him to Suffering  
Incarcerating him was a just retribution. I took him in as my own, without realizing his Plague  
It was a Passion ordained by God. The voice inside brought the pig to me as a test  
To serve as The Child’s claviger was damnation  
He wanted a father’s love, absolution, yet  
Showed no fervour toward the holy cross  
Saw only hypocritical abuse from my authority, the flagellations a scepter could inflict  
I taught him to view the light as I did, under the grate of the oubliette  
The cruel, carnivorous snippets of bliss, responsibility heaped upon one’s shoulders  
Disgust engraves in us a box to store our every revulsion  
A gaping, fleshy void defiling our innocence  
Pure bile  
But the power of prayer protects me  
My prayers keep me, always  
You must not know my secrets  
Compelling your Daughters’ confession is my divine task  
Despite my atheism  
I…couldn’t love him. She wouldn’t love me  
I love no one


End file.
